The Story between Itona and Manami from A-Z
by FandomSupporter15
Summary: The friendship and slow burn-ish love story between E-class's chemist and mechanic. REWRITTEN!
1. Approaching & Awkwardness

Manami Okuda isn't one to be a socialite. Her usual preference is reading a book, studying chemistry, or creating poison, all of these either in her classroom or at home.

There are times where she doesn't mind small talks among her classmates that she known for half a year now. But that's where it stops there… the science girl is not very good at starting conversations and have no idea on how to continue one. The words would be piece together perfectly to form a decent coherent sentence, but they ended up not sounding right the moment she speaks.

Manami's classmate and teacher in her E class have accepted all her awkward quirks, and some find it adorable to watch.

Though she have improved with her social skills a little bit, with her friends approaching her instead of the other way around. She still wants to try be the first to start a conversation at least once, Maybe more if she really likes the person.

Which today might be the opportunity.

* * *

"Alright everyone," E class's bombastic English teacher, Irina Jelavic, begins the class with a few writing on the chalkboard. "We'll be doing another conversation exercise, and I want you to try talking to someone that you don't normally speak to. You can use either the English greet or the Japanese greet." Every student look at one another, some with concern or with excitement.

"You may begin!" The blonde claps her hand once to imitate the lesson. Afterwards she pulls out a magazine and sat down with one leg lapping over the other.

Everyone did as they're order. Nagisa begin chatting with Rinka, Karma talking to Yuuma and Sugaro, and Kaede with Tomohito. These are a few that chose to go with the mutual friends,but everyone is easily getting along with one another.

Except for Manami.

The braided girl got flustered as she's seeing everyone already doing the lesson except her. Looking around for anyone to be open, but there is no one except her…

No one except… him?

Across the classroom is the mini mechanic named Itona Horibe, a recently welcomed-back student. With platinum hair held back by a bandana, shining yellow eyes, and a cold emotionless face, he seem to be in the same position as the nerdy girl. But he doesn't seem to mind it for he's sitting in his desk and working on one of his anti-senses mobile machine.

'Itona…' The raven-haired girl thought maybe this is her opportunity to try and talk to someone new, But was hesitant about being near him since the tentacle discovery and Shiro's betrayal a few days ago. Then her mind have been made up when the sound of magazine pages been slapped together from her teacher.

' _You can do it… You've been waiting for a moment to improve yourself…!'_

She made a beeline for the other quiet boy as she also made a couple of quick glances at the chalkboard. Checking out the options, she decided to use one that could give her a feeling of accomplishment for going the extra mile.

" _Goo—G—Good morning…!"_ She greets her classmate a little too loud that a few heads turned toward the two.

"Oh, morning." Itona looks up from his fixture for a moment before returning to his tinkering.

'What now…?' Manami mentally freaking out, already running out of things to talk about next. She awkwardly continue standing by Itona with her eyes staring at the ground. But in the process of moving her eyes she notice something that was strange.

"That canon… looks...too small…" The science girl points at the strange part on the machine.

"This?" She nods slightly. "This is for the B.B. pellets, a better chance to aim at Korosensei."

"But the anti-sensei ammos are, maybe… a fourth bigger than your canon." She lowered herself and adjust her glasses to get a better observation.

"And that's the problem…" The mini mechanic sigh in defeat. His face may held no movement, it can be seen that he's not happy about his invention predictably becoming a failure.

Something that she can definitely relate.

"You're the one that makes the poison?" He moves on to a new topic.

She perks at the question, showing an awkward to the boy. "Y-Yeah… But they haven't killed him. Only changed his appearance." Itona hummed intentive.

Silent filled the atmosphere between the two.

"S-So…"

"Hm…?"

' _What now…?_

For the rest of the lesson, they just stay still with one staring at the small machinery and the other continuing his tinkering.

Irina takes a peek from her magazine to check on her students. She's satisfied with the progress, especially at one particular girl who is making the most.

' _Amazing work Okuda.'_ A sly smirk stretch one side of her lips. Her aquamarine orbs sparkle with mirth.

'Keep it up girl.'

* * *

Itona look like an emotionless android, but deep inside he's shaking to the core. Sure the class have welcomed him back with (hesitant) open arms and tentacles, but he hasn't been able to converse with anyone other than Teraseka's group.

Quickly scanning the room to see everyone already getting into the lesson. He sits all alone with no one else to talk to.

To get it off his mind he pulls out one of his invention out of his bag. Along with grabbing out his tools and begin unscrewing and twisting different chips and screws on his mini weaponry.

' _Who am I supposed to talk to…?!'_

Apparently his question had been answer in a loud and stammering voice.

" _Goo—G—Good morning…!"_ A small girl's voice rang his ear that it caught him off guard, almost stabbing the small weapon with his screwdriver.

Quickly turn his head to see E Class's quietest girl, Manami Okuda.

' _What now?!'_ Going unnoticed, Itona quickly checked the chalkboard that have all the greeting options. He kept the straight face as he return the braided girl's greeting. "Ah, morning."

Silent filled the space as he just continued working on the weapon. This time his hands shakes with nervousness under Manami's stare.


	2. Before & Benefits

Two prodigies student of science had already made their first impression on each other. They exchange words with each other, but they have notice one another and quickly assumed their personalities.

Manami quickly assumed that her classmate Itona Horibe was a psychotic one-minded boy that would kill anyone or anything in it's way. But that was when her and her peers discover his tentacles were implanted by Shiro's revision.

Afterwards, with the betrayal and rescuing the manipulated boy, her opinion changed… but have yet to be improved. The next discovery is that platinum-haired boy was quiet most class time. But there were times he proved to be quick witted, blunt, and sarcastic with the use of his sharp tongue. Never one to hesitate to speak what's on his mind, whether it lead him to good or bad situations.

The other one is Itona also not one for showing facial expressions. Whether troubled, happy, angry, or anything, he always kept the straight face of no emotions. But then there were times he would crack a small grin.

Almost the opposite of her.

Itona's first judgement of the girl with braids and glasses, is she's always shy and silent. For a while, he was convinced that she wasn't born with a voice or she lost it years ago for how long she's been quiet. And whenever someone does talk to her, the poor nerd always be tense and become a stuttering mess. Always putting up her guard with an exception of two girls in their class.

Speaking of nerd, her attire perfectly fits the mold of one; a pair of tight braids, thin-framed of round spectacles, and wearing the school's skirt longer than necessary. Manami is exactly the match of the typical nerd seen on TV shows, with unimportant roles that she could perfectly blend in with the background.

The opposite of him.

But that was all before they talked and really got to know each other.

Itona Horibe is a prodigy in technology and weaponaries. He can create the most creative and strong machines and weapons, in hopes of killing Korosensei with his greatest arsenal.

Manami Okuda is a prodigy in chemistry who is capable of creating the greatest cure or the deadliest poison. She hopes that not only will she be able to kill her teacher, but will be able to support her classmates and friends along the journey with her creations.

They share some common interests, similar goals, and both gain each other respects for one another.

And this was the beginning an atomic friendship.

—

 **B—Benefits**

Though they haven't known each for long, both of the science students are slowly hitting off. Right now their relationship is on a first name, on the small mechanic's part while Manami have yet to get used to having her first name being called.

They have their share of awkward moments starting out as friends, but it was meant to be for they're the closest assassin allies and friends ever since that fateful day. Both providing so much benefits for each other as they continue spending time together.

Itona create the machines to execute any assassination plan while Manami provide the support in her chemistry skills. They make the perfect team despite facing many faults in killing a tall and self-conceited yellow octopus.

"Good morning Itona."

"Morning Okuda."

"Can I ask for a favor?"

"Shoot."

"C-Can you make me an armed, spray bottle?"

"Can you be specific?"

"Um, well, something that I can hide under my uniform…" The ravenette blush a bit when she pulled her front blazer from her white shirt, pointing her free finger at the inside of her opened blazer to get her point across the mechanic.

"Let's draw a design. But first," The platinum haired boy already pulled out a paper and pencil. Yellow eyes turn to the little scientist. "Can you make some chloroform pellets for me, in return?"

"Of course!" She brighten her tone at the request. Then she grabbed a nearby chair and set it near Itona's desk who is already almost done with his rough sketch. She sat down, watching over and being entrance by the details drawn by none other than the boy beside her.

Both are smiling as they look forward in working together on another collab-creation, and another attempt in the cocky octopus together.


	3. Collaboration & Comfort

It took a long time for our two science pair to be comfortable with one another. Verbally comfortable.

For instance, Manami doesn't tense her shoulders whenever the mini mechanic calls her name. And Itona can be freely be straightforward with his comments around the girl.

"Can you pass me the sulfuric acid, please?" Manami asked politely (bonus for her that she's doesn't stutter around him either). The braided hair girl is working on another concoction, another attempt in poisoning their teacher.

Itona sounds off an acknowledge hum as he passed the acidic container to his partner-in-crime.

"Make sure to not cause another explosion. Again." He smirks at the memory of their first collaboration together. One mishap when you got both awkward teens paired together, and one of them happen to be clumsy in the beginning with two non-cooperating chemicals.

Manami was both little peeved and amused of that previous scenario. She turn her head from her focus, onto the boy who also did the same. Puffing her cheek in a pout, displaying her unamusement, but both knowing she's failing at masking her feelings.

"Hahahaha," She respond jokingly. "How sulfuring."

Itona trying not chuckled at her horrible pun, and not to mention the look she was giving him. A deadpan expression of a robot, but that small smile gave it away when she said her comeback. Not the best, but it was nice than dealing with silent.

It's after school the science nerds agreed to stay after school hours to come up with an assassination plan. The two chose to do their work in the room where all the tables are already paired by longboards stuck together, with each of them sitting across from each other.

They return focus on their respective work. After a few minutes Itona was getting bored and bothered by the silent. As peaceful as it is for them, one wanted to continue talking to the girl he's becoming good friend with.

He slowly stopped tinkering whatever he was creating for the pair's assassin plan, turning his golden eyes to Manami who was too focus in her poison-making. Getting up from his seat, he walk around the table and stop just behind the spectacled girl. He lean his head over Manami's shoulder and place a hand beside her elbow. His eyes focusing on what the girl in front of him is doing.

"What are you working on?" He pop the question to only fill in the silent he come to dislike so much.

"It's a sulfuric mixture with some hydroelectric…" Manami turns her head to meet her mechanic partner's face. Her voice gotten softer and then immediate stop mid-sentence when she realize how close their faces are from each other. She never felt his presence until now, heck she didn't hear the chair scratching against the wooden floor when he got up. Itona's chin was hovering millimeters above her shoulder.

They just started to become good friends where they can talk casually about anything, with no hesitation, no restriction on topics, and even joke around with each other. So the close space between them is a new field for them.

And this crossing her comfort zone.

'Too close!' Manami internally screams as she feel her cheeks burning. She was at a loss on what to do next, her hands begin to shake violently that begin causing the two separate chemicals in their own beaker to splash around.

"Careful!" The platinum haired boy shouts as he try to secure them with his hands, wrapping around the shaky girl's own. He let an relieved sigh leave his lips. He whole body was almost pressed against her back (chair) and his arms trapped Manami in the space between, his head is right beside hers. "I thought you knew what you were doing?" Turning his head to meet her widen violet eyes.

What he didn't notice is the fiery reds blush on her face have gotten even more red.

"Too close!" The mini scientist screams right at his face, suddenly shooting out of her seat and trying to move away from the mechanic's closeness. But it didn't go as she planned it because one of foot hook onto the chair's leg, tripping herself over, and Itona's was still holding onto her hands that also have the chemicals, bringing him down as well.

"W-Wait!" He helped as he was suddenly being pulled down. His eyes quickly see the two beakers about to be spilled. Thanks to the quick assassin reflexes they learned from Karasuma a couple months ago, He was able to bring the beakers close to each other and use one hand to pull them out of Manami's grip and throw out of harm way.

Before crashing onto the floor, Itona wrapped his arms around Manami's shoulders to attempted softening the crash. After landing, Itona quickly got up to see the damage of the two clashing liquids…

...instead finds a dissolved napkin and a bit of a burn mark on the table.

Maybe he'll insert a mental note in his memory, and bother the chemist girl when she's finally done.

Speaking of chemist girl.

He quickly tear his gaze away from the small damage to the girl with spectacles, looming his face over hers who's underneath him. "Are you ok?"

Manami open her eyes to meet concern golden eyes. Her cheeks died down to a subtle tint of pink.

"I-I'm fine… mind getting off of me…?" Her voice sounded meek when she asked.

Realization hit him when Itona look at the position they're in.

"Sorry…" His cheeks begin burning on their own. Slowly rolls off Manami and sat up, with his arms placing themselves on each of his sides. He turn his head towards the table, not willing to face his partner just yet. "That must of been awkward…"

"For the both of us? Y-Yeah..." She finish his sentence as she slowly sat up Indian style.

"Promise to be careful next time?" The platinum haired boy got up from the floor and kneel with his body turning toward her, and reach out a hand for his partner to grab.

"Promise not to stand too close?" Manami shot a question of her own. A small smile stretch on her lips as she hesitantly grabbed onto the helping hand of the mechanic's

"After a fault like that. Who knows what you could do next."

 **C— Closure**

The two rise up from the floor together. Their hands were still interlocked with each other.

Itona was the first to notice it and quickly pulled away.

Manami was confused until she looked at the hand that just lost the warmth of another. Finally caught up with what just happened, her cheeks flare a darker shade of pink.

"We...should call it a day."

"Sure thing…"

The pair cleaned up their work (ignoring the burned mark on the table) and pack up their things before heading out of the building.

The walk down the mountain was pretty thick in tension. Both didn't know what to talk about, nor did they could look each other in the eye. All their focus was on any bumpy rocks down the trail or the setting sun dimming in color of yellow,pink, and orange.

But what didn't stop them (or didn't go noticed) that they each had a hand hanging itself on its side, occasionally grazing each other whether by the touch of fingers or knuckles.

This was one their usual routine in ending the day before parting at the train station.


	4. Diligent & Dedication

Some say words can persuade a person's opinion while others done actions that speak louder than words. Both are equivalents in showing your love and passion in the things you hold dear.

Manami shows it through her chemist skills. A chemist prodigy who wielded this skill at a young age, and grown to the point where she can possess the deadliest poison that could bring down even the strongest of opponents. Always precise with her measurements in each elements, mixing to create different things like a normal girl… that would doing anything that wouldn't cause any fatal damage. Taking precautions in setting up her equipments to assure of fewer mishaps, and with steady hands (and many ups and downs) testing the concoction on everyday items. How the braided haired girl shows her passion and success is when her creation blows a smoke (without exploding itself) after a mixture. Manami holds no fear, instead gives out a frightful giggle for succeeding her desire results.

It amaze Itona every time they stay after school. How the girl stay focused and determined in her work, it's as if she's in a world of her own. How she shows no fear of little chemical explosion, how quick-witted she can be when an accident occurs and how caring when any of her friends are in harm ways.

"How long you've been interested in chemical engineering?" Itona ask curious of his closest friend's occupation.

"Ever since… I guess primary school." Manami answer shyly, knowing she's gonna be going on long stories of science.

"Mind if I hear about it?" The mini mechanic look up from his sketchbook and intently lean forward a bit her way. "I wanna know."

Being the science nerd that he is, his eyes would widen in excitement underneath his straight-laced facade. Taking in every words as Manami reveal her childhood memory of a certain science field trip her school was hosting.

People take pride in what they been doing their whole life, preparing for an opportunity to show off their skills to get the recognition they rightfully deserve.

And Itona prove this with his passion and love for creating technology.

The proof is in his hands, and the skill they held the years of inventing. Large calloused palms sometimes dirtied by the rust off the metals, and the precision he put whenever he meld or screw two parts together, beginning the foundation of his latest invention. His golden eyes shine with determination as machines function the way he desires them to be. Another impressive skills he possess is his drawing skills to sketch a concept of his next weapon. Though it's not exactly on par with E-class's artistic student, Sousuke Sugaya, his labeling and his side notes are easy to read and can contrast from his other labels for each part of the machine he tends to create.

It amaze Manami so many times of how creative he is with his weapons, and she never gets bored of it or his presence. How quick the mini mechanic can sketch in simple yet beautiful details. And then he outcome of the sketch when it comes to life when built.

Being the science nerd herself, she knows the basics of machinery and inventing, and it excites her everytime Itona tells her what he's gonna invent. The results become picture perfect from his sketches and exceed beyond her expectations.

"Your father works at a tech company, right?" Manami ask hesitantly in hopes to not strike a chord with her closest friend. "Ritsu and Fuwa search something w-when we were saving y-you…"

"Yes… And?" His gaze pierce in the spectacled girl's cautious orbs. She now not sure if Itona being normal or annoyed.

"W-well… um… I'm just guessing… that you must have grown up with technology a-around you…"

There was silent after an awkward chuckle left the girl's lips. With the tension in the air, now she's knows that she definitely pissed off the platinum haired boy. His eyes practically bored into her soul the more they stare at each other and his lips form a tight thin line.

"You're right." That was all he said and turn away to grab a sketchbook out of his bag. Opening an empty page and began sketching what seem to be mini tank with a small circle, drawn out as a camera len.

The small chemist didn't know what else to say. But call it women's intuition, but she felt that her classmate needs some sort of comfort. Knowing she's practically poking the bear in his sleep, she grabbed a nearby chair and set near Itona's desk and sat near him. Leaning a bit toward his shoulder to watch his hands easily adding in the excruciating details on paper, her eyes lazily focus on the movement of his hand and a small sad smile appear on her face. It could look like their usual routine when being together, but she still felt the tension coming from the boy.

Inhaling the air through her nose. Manami just ask the question that's she felt like it needed to out of her mouth.

"Can I hear more about your father's company?" Not exactly the question she wanted to really ask, but it felt like it was something, and it was better than nothing. She lifted her chin a bit to have their eyes meet each other when the mechanic turn his head to her direction. One set of golden eyes is filled with awareness, and the other set is a pair of violet eyes filled with concern.

They both never noticed the close space between them for they're kind of little lost with their stare.

The answer didn't come for a while. When it did, Itona set down his sketchbook and pencils, turn his upper body a little and lean back on his chair a bit, and eyes soften.

"My father…" He mutter out those two words and tear his gaze away, both knowing that this is a touchy subject. When he look up, he find Manami showing every intent to listen to his story with a gentle smile and her body leaning a bit forward with tiny eagerness. Itona took a deep breath, knowing he trust Manami the most in this class, and start again. "My father always wanted to help the world move forward, and why not start off with advance technology? So after he graduated college, he began pursuing in creating a company that..." And from there the two scientists felt like they bonded even closer.

"Do you miss your father…?"

"Sometimes… but now that I'm looking back at the situation. There was nothing he could do and he didn't want to drag me into the debt. It couldn't be helped."

"At l-least you got u-us."

"Yeah… thanks…"

That is how they share those skills with each other is through assassination. Both sharing the determination and hope that their own weapons can finally kill the teacher that move in the speed of mach 20.

These are the things that the two respect and admire greatly with each other. Times their assassins and ally, and times they're just two normal junior high students and close friends.


	5. Evidently & Eventually

"So have fallen for our class's introvert?" Hazama ask out of the blue to her mechanic friend. She looks up from her book to meet menacing golden eyes, he stopped eating his white chocolate kit kat bar and turn his head to the dark girl.

The class is currently on a lunch break with some eating their lunch, playing assassin tennis, or staying the classroom either get some extra studying on class subjects or trying to kill Korosensei. Teraseka, Muramatsu, Yoshida, Hazama, and Itona—also known as the Teraseka group, are separated for good reasons. While three boys of the group remain inside of their run-down building, the quiet of the two came to their usual lunch spot in the woods not far from their class, and under the shade of a thick tree. Hazama sitting with her back against the trunk with her lunch and book in her hand, and Itona standing and leaning against the trunk as well, eating his small stash of sweets.

Sure between the book reader and the mechanic enjoy the bond they share through silence. Hazama had to pop the question about her platinum haired friend to know if it's true. It's not just her, for she's not the only one who picked up the perks of what's happening between Itona and Manami.

"Why would I fall for some who's dark and a twenty-four/seven pessimistic? Do you see me on one knee" He shot back with intimidation in his voice along with sarcasm.

"You gotta be so stupid for the simplest words being ask to you, especially when Korosensei is drilling all the past lessons you've been missing." She shot back with disapproval, but that didn't stop the smirk playing on her lips. She'll never stop to know what going on in her only classroom. "I'm talking about Okuda."

"No way." he immediately answer with no emotion.

"Oh really," Itona could of sworn he heard her chuckled knowingly. "Then how come we're chilling at a spot where you we can easily see that group of girls over there, happen to have Okuda in that group?" She points at the group of three girls sitting in the grass field that's just outside of their building.

Her smirk stretch into a sly grin knowing the cursive girl got Itona right on the nose. She just needs to confirm it further when she sees the tint pink dust on his cheeks easily.

"Where is this conversation going?" The platinum haired boy felt this could go south for him, he felt unnerving. He tries to hide it by acting like he doesn't care by looking anywhere that's from the distance.

"I'm just curious... well, everyone is curious about you two."

"What the hell makes you think there's something going on between us?" He began to feel unsettled when he hears an all knowing chuckle escape her lips.

"Never a moment escapes me whenever you're not with the Teraseka group, we already knew that you'll be with Okuda..." She trailed off her list of evidence to jokingly make it off that the two science nerds would have steamy rendezvous. Itona narrowed his eyes in disbelief and disgust. "And out of everyone you would never converse with, and whenever prof. Bitch is teaching a speaking lesson, you always go to Okuda-"

"She would come to me and I sometimes would go talk to Isogai and Okajima."

"Whenever our group would be together," Completely dissing his defense briefing. "We can see you occasionally glance at her when no one is talking to you. And you would sometimes watch her as she trying to do something other than try poisoning Korosensei."

Itona let out a huff before rebutting her claims and her too good list of evidence. "We are nothing more than assassin ally and classmates. We happen to have some things in common, and all we **ever done together** is work on each plan in killing that yellow blob of an octopus. We just talk every once in awhile, which whenever we talk, it's just us asking each other for poison or weapons." He keeps up the act and completely sounding so care-free about the assumption going around between him and the small chemist.

But where he chose to stare at was where he lost the battle. Itona thought he actually convince his cursing friend that he's not interested…

But on Hazama's point of view...Observing the boy as he (surprise, surprise) chose out of everywhere to stare at, his eyes landed on the group of girls who are chatting happily with another.

"And from where you're staring at, have proven my stance."

"Say what you want, but I'm just staring at anything but **you**."

"Whatever, just keep watching what you like." Kiara stopped pushing his buttons, and return reading her book. "But I'll say this: You pick a nice diamond in the rough.

He didn't say anything afterwards and continue looking straight ahead at the girls.

"Shall I cast a curse on you for lying to yourself."

She is answered with a irritated glare. She snickered in return.

* * *

Korosensei gave the class a quick quiz on various math equations. Some breezed right through it, other were slow but made good progress. Soon everyone finished the quiz and use the remainder the time to be a passing period.

The student of E class already formed their own group to talk to one another, some forming into larger group by merging their friends with others.

Terasaka group were in the corner of the room doing their own things. Hazama with reading, Terasaka left to talk to Takebayashi about another meet up at a maid cafe, Muramatsu and Yoshida talking about their family work, and Itona sitting in a desk continuing his sketch on the weapon Manami requested a couple weeks ago.

But the strange thing is the mini mechanic is having a struggled with finalizing the sketch. How he started out was rationalizing his page by having a rectangle that's for the body, and a square next to it to size the small weapon. Drawing the body, he at first imagine how the uniform blazer will be alter, noting he drew it opened instead of it buttoned up, and then he imagine how the body shape might be affected as well. But the struggle was: he was somehow imagining Manami body.

His eye widen at processing what his mind was going to. Fluster more when he took another glance at his sketch, he grabbed an eraser and immediately erasing everything but the square and weapon.

'What the hell were you thinking…?!' Itona mind race as he coming up with blanks as to why Manami popped up incorrectly. He turn to make sure no one notice, and during his scan around the classroom he sees Kirara Hazama. 'Damn it, she just getting into your head. There nothing going on between me and Okuda… Never—' his rant stopped when a pair of small hands are place on each corner of his desk.

Itona look up to find a gray blazer. His mind a little all over the place, he was gonna put up a straight face expression… until he met a pair of familiar amethyst orbs shining through spectacles.

"Hey Itona." Manami greets him with an eager smile.

"H-Hi." He mentally scolded himself for stuttering. Hoping to redeem himself and regain his coolness, he speaks again with an easy question. "What's u-up." Shit.

"I got the chemical mixture you asked for." She smiles wide in excitement that another concoction have been a success. "But it's back at home for the poison need to cool down in room temperature, so I'll give to you tomorrow morning, meet up at the start of the hill?"

"Yeah… That sounds good." He follows with a wish in his head, 'Is that all? If so, please leave so Hazama won't get any funny ideas.' But she choose to stay for a bit, watching him continue erasing the same spot on his paper.

The conversation ended up being one-sided when she asks about any progress on the weapon, which she only received one-word responses. Luckily she doesn't mind when she thinks the mechanic is in too deep with his creating the weapon.

In reality, Itona trying not to slip up and give his friend of a bookworm the satisfaction.

* * *

Kiara boredly look up from her book to see anything eventful happening in the class. So far, none whatsoever is going on. She sighed as she quickly glance at the platinum haired who's just drawing whatever weapon he's imagining. Returning to her current page, petite footsteps didn't escape her ears.

Tearing away from her book once again, but this time he attention is fully on the scene happening before her eyes.

Manami Okuda approaching the mechanic with her usually rare small smile. The two girls have rarely converse with one another, but they do share some common traits, and Kiara respects the fact that the chemist could potentially be a hidden jewel.

And the jewel is shining bright where Itona is trying to turn away.

Her dark smile and chuckle can easily predict what gonna happen between the two science engineering nerds.

'My, how Manami easily ensnare the straight faced boy.'


	6. Feverish & Foolishness

'What's going on with him..?' Manami pondered as she watch the rain pouring with their drops either hanging off the roof or splash against the window. Her chin is place on her open palm she seem to ignored her friends Kayano and Kanzaki, having another friend that is on her mind. She turns towards the desk in the back of the seat that is currently empty of its owner, Itona Horibe.

As of late, the platinum haired boy have been avoiding her like the flu, and she been falling back into her usual group. Of course she loves her other classmates and friends dearly, but her knowing one of her closest is distancing themselves unexplained is very unsettling. A couple of days the boy been absent due to getting a cold thanks to the rain, which might of help her with thinking back to the times she actually did something wrong.

'Could it be when… no. Maybe that time when I acted… could that be it?! Shouldn't be! He already knows how awkward I can be…!' This is frustrating her to no end! Manami is getting a little depressed over this… maybe she spoke too soon of how good of friends they were being…

"Something on your mind?" A green hair girl approach the chemist with such ease and caution.

"Oh hey, Kayano." Greeting her with little to no forced happiness. Her smile falter a bit, a sigh leaving her lips. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Like giving Korosensei a potion that boost his materialization power." The cat-haired girl giggle, but didn't last long when her quiet friend frown upon the joke. "Ok… What makes you think that?"

"Itona has been avoiding me for a while…"

"How long?"

"About a week in a half… if you count the weekend…"

"Alright," Kaede walk right over a desk placed in front of Manami. Pulling out a chair, sitting herself down and propped an arm on the back of her choir. Her hazel lock in on one of her best friend with a small smile. "How did it all started?"

"Well, I'm not really sure… whenever I try to give him the poison he requested, he would instantly walk away and do something that I couldn't bother him. Whenever we have lunch, he would keep distancing himself when I go find him, I even ask Teraseka's group if I could find...which they said they have no idea. And one time I decided to sneak attack…" Which would end badly for the both them not very good at handling jumpscare. "He would call one of our classmates' name and start a conversation with them. Every time I want to talk to him… he just do whatever he can to avoid me."

"Sounds like he's paranoid of something."

"Who knows. I'll never get an answer if he keeps running away from me… I thought we were getting to become really good friends." The spectacled girl pouted her lips, her eyelid lower a fraction in depression.

Kayano on the other hand stay quiet, planning something to aid the hurt chemist.

"Maybe there is a chance for you to be able to talk to him?"

"How so?" The girl with hazel eyes look over Itona's empty desk.

"I'm sure an opportunity will come soon.

Itona is currently laying on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him. He sniff his stuffy nose feeling worse by the seconds. His uncle left the building for work, but he left a note mentioning about some can soup is stocked nearby and some pills is necessary to take right after his lunch, also leaving the sick boy all alone. Thankfully Itona's okay with it. He needed the alone time to clear his head and prepare himself when he gets better and have to return to class.

'I might of needed the alone time, but I didn't ask to get sick for it…' He thought bitterly to himself knowing this luxury had a gross price to be paid. Another thought follows up with how can he go back to talking to Manami. He fully admitted he's the one at fault (after he stopped blaming Hazama and her ridiculous claims...follow up by evidence on target) and knows he needed to apologize for his sudden change of actions. Seeing the already is missing talking to his nerdy friend

'Hey Manami, sorry for suddenly changing into an asshole and completely avoiding you like the plague.' He shook his head and then regret it when it started pounding for a bit. He lay down on the cushion in hope of lessening the pain. 'Hey I know I been avoiding you… but I just needed to clear my head of something… no…" Groaning over of how vague that sounded. Knowing Manami, she'll press on until she know the specifics, or she be sad and began overthinking things. Thinking a lot got his head to hurt even more. What he needed right now is to sleep for a bit, and then find a way to apologize the girl later.

But that didn't happen when a knock on the door disrupt his attempt in sleeping. Just when he closed his eyes, something has to bother him at the worst time ever.

Slowly getting up, he wrap the blanket around himself tighter as he shuffles to the front door. Approaching the door, he sniff a few times to make sure any mucus isn't running down his nose. Not peeking through the small glass scope, he opened and begun to feel a tickle in his nose.

"Y...Yes...Achoo!"

"B-Bless you." Who's at the door?

Itona look up from the floor after his sneeze… What? Now? No. Way too soon.

Standing outside his apartment is Manami Okuda. She had on a moss green raincoat over her school uniform, with a wet closed umbrella in her right hand, her school bag slung over her shoulder, and a yellow packet close to chest with her right arm holding it in place. Her eyes are filled with concern as she give him her signature small nervous smile. "U-um… Hey—"

He instantly slammed the on her face. His heart beating a mile a minute and felt his face become hotter than originally. He lean his back against the door and place place a hand over his heart, inhaling and exhaling air in staccato breaths.

'Out of all my classmates, _she_ have to be here!?' He has a feeling this is somehow set up by either Hazama or that damn yellow octopus. Either way, this is not what he needs right now.

" _I-Itona…_!" Shock and disbelief is heard from the other side of the closed door. "What's going on with you?" The chemist wasn't gonna leave him, not yet. Not after the trouble Kaede went through to convince Korosensei to select the chemist to go visit the sick boy instead of Terseka. If Teraseka was selected, he would probably throw the late assignment in his face, and then yell at him before leaving. So Manami was the best choice either way.

"N-Nothing...ah.. Achoo!" His mind was scrambled with the sudden appearance of the girl he been avoiding and his fever getting a bit worse at the moment. Not thinking the most logical thing to was to lock the door, instead held onto the door knob so Manami will be unable to to twist it unlock. "I'm just sick…"

"I know you're sick!" She struggled with the knob on the other side. "I'm talking about this past week. What did I do wrong?"

'You did...nothing…' Of course he's stubborn, so instead he shouted with his hoarse voice. "You c-came over a-at a bad time!"

A battle of twisting a painted-metal doorknob pass the time. Despite Itona being sick, he was still stronger than Manami by just holding the knob from his side in place with both hands on it. It didn't last long with the chemist to be the first to let go. She felt conflicted about the current situation, not sure how else she can around this. She stepped away from the door and continue walking back until her back hit the railing, and then slid down until she was sitting with her knees close to her chest. The sick boy did the same with the door he's been securing, and wrapping the blanket once again.

'This is the worst…'

Half an hour passed by with no movement from Itona except for the actions of his red nose with sneezing and sniffing. Guilt is building up within him for not only slamming the door to Manami's face, but for also leaving her out there all by herself where the rain is pouring down hard. At this point after he gets back to class, he wouldn't be surprised if she stopped talking to him for the rest of the school year… in fact, if he was in her shoes, facing himself, he would done the same and maybe pretend _that_ Itona didn't exist at all. He slowly rise up and stared at the door… secretly hoping that maybe she stayed… but she probably headed home. He pray that the twin-braided girl stay, because he needs to settle this mishap between them once and for all, whether this end good or bad. He takes a deep breath through his mouth, and held it in. Opening the door and his eyes widen at the fortunate result.

Manami is still here. Her back on the railing, her body curl into a ball with her forehead place on her knees and arms link together underneath. It makes her look so much smaller, and sadder… making Itona feeling all the more guilt than before. He gulped before crouching down to approach the girl, inspecting the girl if she's asleep or not.

"For as long as I known you," He pokes the top of her head. "Who knew you could be stubborn."

She lifts her head to meet worried golden eyes. "Hey Itona." Giggling to herself seeing how messy he look, starting with the hair and looking down at his appearance. He was confused about her reaction, but then he noticed the closed space between them. He immediately back out a bit. And slowly got up from his fetal position and turn away to the opened door.

"You're gonna get sick if you stay out here any longer."

"I was waiting for you." She gives him the same smile from earlier, causing another flare on the mechanic's cheeks.

"Well, get inside before I leave you." He command timidly with his throat a bit sore.

"Okay." This is progress so far. Even though the beginning of the plan hit a bump on the road, this was enough for the chemist to be giddy about not being blown off. Besides, Itona would never leave her out in the cold and gloomy rain.

She follows him into the apartment.

Entering into the building, the twin-braided girl took the time to check the room. In her opinion, for the living room alone is larger than usual Japanese apartments she would see herself when she walk around town. The floor plan is a two-person house design with two doors leading to their respective bedroom, a kitchen than annexed with the living room, another door near the couch leads to the bathroom, and farthest from the two student is a glass sliding door that leads to the balcony.

'Such a spacey building for junior high student…' She comments as her face express amazement. She then heard the front door closed and a top knob rotating itself to lock. She turn to see her distance friend securing it.

"So…" He sniff as he pick up the blanket on the floor. "Why did you come here?"

"O-Oh! Korosensei ask me to bring today's assignment…" Manami trailed off when she glance at the boy, then linger when she truly notice his attire of a white t-shirt, a pair of gray sweat, and a blanket hanging on his arm. "W-What are you doing out of bed?!" She cries out as she ran up to the platinum haired boy, placing a hand on his forehead. Itona whole body tense at the touch and his face grew hot.

"Your face is getting red and you're sweating a bit." She stated as she remove her hand from Itona's forehead. "I didn't think it was that bad…"

Itona face was getting red for another reason, and the sweat is happening because of his fever.

Manami grab his shoulders and turn him around, pushing him to the closest door she see from the boy's back.

"You need to lay down!"

"A-Alright!" He responds to the suddenly pushy girl's order. "But you're going in the wrong direction, that's not where my bedroom is!"

After redirecting the chemist and putting the sick boy back under the covers, they both took a breather before Manami has to leave the bedroom.

"I'm gonna go get you some medicine." She announce her leave. Before she gets near the door, she turn to glance at the boy one more time. "Have you eaten anything?"

"U-Um… no…"

"Alright, I'll make you some soup." Opening the door to make her leave. "Get some rest." He nod with his eyes looking down.

When the ravenette finally left the room Itona heave a sigh as he flop back to his mattress, but didn't fall into slumber. As much as he wants to, but now with Manami in his home… maybe it's a good time to apologize to her properly…? He wasn't so sure, but it confuse him to no ends, the fact that the girl in the kitchen is still giving him kindness, and nursing him to health.

"Fuck…" He's truly been such asshole to someone so sweet as Manami Okuda. He turn over and dig himself deeper into the covers.

Time passed and the bedroom door squeak open revealing the said sweet girl, holding a bowl with a towel wrapped around it so her hands won't burn carrying it.

"I'm back." The girl spoke timidly seeing that her sick friend is trying to sleep. Itona slightly got up to see her, seeing her this time with no raincoat or blazer, leaving her with her white buttoned shirt on with her skirt and black socks. She approach the lying boy, kneeling beside the bed and set the bowl nearby on the floor. "I got you soup."

Itona groggily sat up and turn to his classmate. And he began eating the soup when the chemist hand it to him. The silent between became tense and awkward; Manami at one point asked how the meal is, receiving the answer of his recent one word response and not meeting her eyes.

Neither had the guts to speak about this metaphorical gap between them.

'I should probably get going…' She gloom over this and still was unable to get the answer she wanted. Not wanting to leave still, but she got this sense that she's being a nuisance for staying too long. Getting off the floor and standing, she looks over to the boy one more time. Noticing the bowl is empty and is place on his covered lap.

"Oh, you finished…" Time to leave— "Your medicine! I left them with my coat." Maybe after this, then she'll leave.

After a quick leave and return. The small girl got the medicine in one hand and the other a glass of water with ice cubes. Once again she neared the bed back to her sitting position. When she raised her hands over the blankets, she felt another warm hand folding her fingers over the pills.

"Okuda… Can you sit here…?" Itona requested as he pat a spot on the bed for the caretaker to sit near.

She raise her eyebrows in shock at this request. But then she oblige, setting the glass cup down on the foot of the bed. Sitting herself down a foot away from him, not realizing that he still held her closed fist as she sat herself onto the bed.

"Y-You need to take these…" She didn't how to take on this other than help aid the sick boy. Looking down at her hand, she hears a hoarse voice coming from none other than the boy in front of her.

"I'm sorry…" Her violet eyes meet gloomy and faded golden eyes. "I didn't mean to avoid you… It was something someone said, and I wanted to deny it. And my dumbass brain thought the best way was to be away from you." Itona can see the hurt on her face. He sucks in a wheezy breath before continuing. "But then I realize that it wasn't working… for me… And I'm guessing you're thinking, how much of an asshole I'm being…"

Manami didn't say anything but instead look down and focus on removing his hand that was still clasped over hers. Delicately placing that hand onto the blanket near hers, subconsciously gripping his wrist gently. When she look up and right into his sorrow eyes, she only press on with her duty.

"Please takes these." She pleas with her motherly tone and her glistening eyes of carefulness. The boy did as he was asked and when the glass of water was given to him.

After half-spilling what he was hiding, the platinum haired boy try to read what's on her mind. Base on her blank stare at her hands, Maybe she's piss, like those silent-type who doesn't say anything as they mentally plan their target's death. Mentally himself is scared that she's might be thinking how to poison him in the most discreet way possible, making it look like the fever is to blame.

"I should go." Manami finally spoke. She said her farewell with a hopeful wish of getting better, collected her along the way to the front door, and left the apartment.

Itona was frozen in place of what just happened. Processing what the chemist did and said before making her leave.

After so, he knows that throughout her whole visit , he didn't hear forgiveness from her…

"Fuck…!"


End file.
